I Hate You
by Generic Chimera
Summary: You were all I could think about from then until now, and still you’re in my mind, laughing at me. Then there came the period of obsession. You were a manly old nineteen years old, and you kissed me.'swearing. lots of it.


Title: I Hate You

Author: Chimera

Disclaimer: Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Matt and Jeff Hardy hopefully belong to themselves. Or not. Either's fine with me.

Summary: 'You were all I could think about from then until now, and still you're in my mind, laughing at me. Then there came the period of obsession. You were a manly old nineteen years old, and you kissed me.'

In Matt's point of view.

   Do you actually realize how much I hate you?

   I mean, this isn't just some stupid sibling 'I hate you!' fight thing. I mean I really loathe you. I can't stand the ground you fucking prance around on.

   For fifteen fucking years I've hated you. I can't even remember the years where I thought I liked you.

   You know what the worst thing is?

   Everything about you is stuck in my brain and I'm thinking of having surgery to get it cut out.

   I remember that you had a winning run of thirty in the old OMEGA and then you lost to Shannon, before you won another eighteen times. You always insisted on going to specialty shops for everything except your shampoo, which you got at Coles. It smelt like those white flowers that grew along your motorcross track. The only thing you would eat when you were sick was oatmeal with a hell of a lot of cocoa powder on it. When you and Shannon decided one day in high school that you were going to be freaks you went to a girls' cosmetic shop and bought out their entire range of hair dye including the exact same shade of blond that you were. It has cost you two hundred and sixty-three dollars and seventy-two cents total to stop Shannon from telling each and every crush you had from when you were eight and up about the crush.

   God, I thought you would've learnt by now that you shouldn't tell Shan about your freaking crushes.

   You know what?

   I can't even remember who I faced for my official first match.

   I can't remember how much my first job paid, or what it even was. I can't think of my first grade teacher, yet I know yours was Miss Barkley, and she had blond hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes and she looked like a female version of Christian. I can't fucking remember what I wanted to be before I wanted to be a wrestler.

   But you wanted to be a stuntman. More specifically, you wanted to do the stunts in the Batman movies but you didn't want to do the stunts for Batman, no, you liked Robin. The first time you saw Robin he was diving off a cliff, and you said that would be you someday. You described it perfectly, so well I could imagine you at twenty-five diving off a twenty-foot cliff trying to make it look like a mile, with a red cape behind you, a black mask covering your eyes and your hair, dyed black, floating out behind you.

   You were ten years old.

   I think that was the day I started seriously hating you. That picture just stayed in my fucking mind and I couldn't get it out. You were all I could think about from then until now, and still you're in my mind, laughing at me.

   Then there came the period of obsession. You were a manly old nineteen years old, and you kissed me.

   Thereon it turned into fucking.

   God, I can still remember that day when Shane and Shannon decided to 'introduce' us 'cause I'd never met Shan and you'd never met Shane. The look on your face as we were introduced to each other at the shopping center was priceless…I'd told you once you couldn't keep a straight face if you'd used a ruler.

   Then we all went back to Shane's place because his parents were away and it turned into a four-way orgy.

   Another priceless moment was in the kitchen when I got a call from dad on my mobile, and he wanted to speak to you. We both called him Dad in the space of about a minute, and Shane and Shan were standing at the doorway, watching as we made breakfast and called each other 'bro' and kissed…and Shane was totally freaked.

   He was screaming for ages that he'd witnessed incest. But geez Shan was cool with it. I still recall that look on your face as he gave you a peck on the lips then came over and weaseled his way into a hug from me and asked me what was for breakfast. Needless to say we gave Shane a show that made him forget incest was a sin.

   Off track here.

   I hate you.

   I loathe you.

   I detest you. 

   I can't stand you.

   I abhor you.

   I can't bear you.

   I hate you.

   But bloody hell, I love you so fucking much.


End file.
